


blaze

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	blaze

Their love was like a blazing fire.

Passionate and Bright.

And so right.

They were consumed by it.

It had swallowed them.

They did not care.


End file.
